Good Morning, Sunshine!
by SheikVanillaNinja
Summary: PWP WARNING. SHIZAYA YAOI, BL M/M LEMONS. SMUTFIC ONESHOT. Izaya wakes up rather early one morning and is more than eager for a certain blonde bartender to get out of bed so they can 'continue' with last night's events. However this proves to be a bit of a task, because it seems Shizu-chan sleeps like a rock and doesn't get up for anything, much to our informant's frustration.


((Disclaimer. I don't own Durarara!, or any of its amazing characters. If I did, well. I'd sure as hell be pumping out canon and not fanfic.))

((Wow. So, I was digging around in my boxes of old fanfictions and journals, and I found a few short little Shizaya oneshots and PWP 'fics. I can hardly remember writing them so I must have done it last year. But it's in my handwriting, so... Haha. I happen to like them, so I thought I'd share them with you guys while I work on the opening chapters to a few new 'fics I have planned. Hope you enjoy! :3 ))

((This one... This one has a lot of dirty talk in it. :I It's... Yeah. It's PWP. There is little to no plot here, it's essentially just a smutfic... O3o ))

The ravenette rose from the bed slowly, disturbed from sleep by the sunlight of morning shining through the window and dancing upon his eyelids.  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes, yawning and glancing about the room.  
Reflecting on the night before.  
He turned his gaze to the bed beside him.  
Blonde...  
A small smile spread itself across his face.

The blonde was still there, still in the bed next to him, and still asleep...

"Shizu-chaaan~..."

Today seemed like it was going to be a lazy day...

The ravenette smirked, amused that his companion was still lost in his slumber. How cute...

The way he was curled up in the bed sheets, back turned from the ravenette but still pressed close, considering even though the bed was quite large his still lay only a few inches apart from the other. His hands pulled up to his face and his wrists limp, he was sleeping almost cat-like.

At this point the ravenette rolled over onto his side, facing the other's back. Tenderly, he traced his fingers up the blonde's spine, slowly, just enough to make the sleeping man shiver. His hand made its way up to the other's hair, intertwining and running his fingers through his companions soft locks of gold...  
The blonde whined and attempted to shoo his hand away, repositioning himself then returning to sleep. The ravenette smirked again, before pulling away and getting out of bed all together.  
He was, well, completely nude as of events from the night before. He didn't mind, all of the windows in his home were kept closed and curtained anyway, so he had no hesitations about getting up and wandering around.  
He went into the kitchen and poured a tall glass of milk, cut a small sliver of leftover cake and put it on a plate, scrambled some eggs and whipped up some batter before pouring it into the waffle-maker. He prepared a batch of coffee before heading back into the bedroom.

"Shiz'-chan, I'm making breakfast. Time to get up...~"

The blonde grunted, then pulled a pillow over his head. Like a moody, obnoxious teenager...

"You can have five more minutes, then.~" The ravenette cooed, before beginning to pick the discarded clothes off of the bedroom floor and took them to the washer.  
He started up the wash and dropped the garments into the machine one by one, finally coming to the last article of clothing and hesitating.  
This was the blonde's shirt.  
White button-up, it was silky and it smelled like him.  
Like his cologne and cigarettes...  
And he could hear the coffee maker running in the other room...  
"Coffee and cigarettes...~" He sang to himself.

Smirking, he closed the washer without adding the shirt. Instead, he slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled it over himself, leaving the front of the garment unbuttoned and open.  
And he slipped giddily into the bathroom to admire it on himself.  
Of course, the blonde was a much sturdier-built individual when compared to himself; the garment to large for his thin, bony frame. The shoulders did not fit Izaya's properly and the bottom hem of the shirt reached his mid-thighs. But he grinned anyway, as he was still fond of the way the blonde's clothes looked on his body.  
He held some of the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent of its owner. Such an action washed his body over with pleasure strong enough to send a soft pang of arousal into his groin.  
Smirking, he sat himself up on the sink-counter and began to slide a hand up and down slowly over the skin of his member...  
"Nyaah~ I've already started to associate his scent with pleasure, haven't I..." He cooed, talking to himself. He was beginning to feel a bit like an eager young child up early on Christmas morning; there were good things underneath the tree, but as excited as he was he knew he was going to have to wait until his parents got up out of bed before he was allowed to open anything.  
He could hardly bear to wait for the blonde to get out of bed... The night before had been his first time with the other. As drastic of a change it had been; going from fighting and trying to kill each other constantly to having heated, amazing, orgasmic SEX...

He was eager to engage the other in such a way again.  
Last night they had made the earth move underneath them...

But he knew he had to be patient. If he went and woke the blonde up before he was ready then he would only succeed in making Shizuo irritated with him, and then if he did that then his newfound partner wouldn't want to pleasure again.  
But still...  
There wasn't anything wrong with him sitting there, pleasuring himself, at least until the blonde got up, was there...? Of course there wasn't.

Beaming, he angled himself so that if he looked in the mirror behind him he could see his backside and entrance...  
His hips were discolored with soft bruising where the strong blonde had held him for leverage... Red-violet hickeys were scattered over his neck, shoulders, and up his thighs.  
His entrance itself had recovered somewhat, having tightened itself back up, but still was dripping with the sticky white of the blonde's release.  
"Tsk... So rough, Shizu-chan..." He murmured, although the evidence of his new-found sexual companion he found to be quite arousing in itself.  
He moaned softly, now starting to stroke himself down, pulling some of the skin back to rub his thumb against the sensitive underside at the head of his growing erection.  
Imagining the blonde's hand moving in the place of his own.  
"Mmmm~, SHIZU-chan~..."

DING.

And that was the sound of the waffle-maker made to indicate it was finished cooking.

Priorities switched, he slipped off of the counter and flitted off to the kitchen.  
He put the waffles on a plate and set it out on the dining table, along with the various other things he'd whipped up for breakfast.  
He dropped by the bedroom door.  
"Shiz'-chan...~! Breakfast is ready~!" He announced.

The blonde tossed a pillow at him and groaned, before pulling the covers of the bed over his head.  
The ravenette placed a hand on his hips and sighed before heading back into the kitchen.  
He was growing a bit impatient. He wanted SEX.

He took the meal he'd made and brought it into the bedroom on a tray, setting it down on the nightstand, then climbed into the bed and snuggled himself up to the blonde, pulling the covers off of his head.  
"Shi~zuu~chaaan~..." He cooed softly, stroking the hair gently away from the other's face. "Time to wake up~... You can't stay in bed all day, y'know...~"  
The blonde wasn't buying it.  
"Says. Who." He grunted, voice muffled through the mattress. The ravenette smirked.  
"Silly Shizu-chan~" And he moved closer, pressing his lips to the blonde's skin and gently tracing his tongue up the lobe of his ear before whispering into it.  
"Your breakfast is going to get cold, Shizu-chan... I brought you milk and even a little piece of cake...~"  
And this is what triggered the blonde to sit up, yawning.  
"Nnnngh~! What kind of cake..."  
The ravenette couldn't help himself, darting in and pressing his lips to those of the other's, stealing a quick kiss.  
"It's red velvet cake~" He replied.  
"Oh." The blonde mumbled, blinking several times to adjust his vision from sleep. The ravenette was a bit disappointed that his companion only arose for food, rather than for his presence, but he didn't say anything. He reached over to the nightstand, took the tray and set it in the blonde's lap.  
"Here you are, Shizu-chan~"  
"Ahn. Thanks, fle-. Hm. Izaya."

Izaya beamed, happy that the other had dropped the insulting nickname and called him by his real name.  
"Well then, you're welcome~! Shizuo~"  
The blonde rolled his eyes, then began shoveling forkfuls of eggs and waffles into his mouth. The ravenette information broker smiled, then slipped his arms over the other's shoulders and pressed his lips softly to his cheek.  
"Shizu~ Last night was just amazing~ Don't you think~?"  
The blonde grunted in response.  
"Quite the change from trying to kill each other all the time, huh?"  
"Mhm... Do you have any syrup, flea?"  
Izaya scowled, frustrated. He was being ignored.  
"No."  
"Oh. Okay."

The ravenette paused for a moment, thinking over what to attempt next.  
"Ahn, y'know... I think I'm falling in LOVE with Shizu-chan~~ So, what do you have to say about that, huh...~?" He cooed, trailing butterfly kisses over the bartender's neck. His companion seemed to see right through him, however.  
"Don't push your luck, flea."  
Izaya pulled back, letting out a long sigh.  
"You're sure a tough nut to crack, now aren't you, Shizuo?"  
"Yup."  
The ravenette rolled his eyes, but still forced himself to smile.  
"It's probably just too early in the morning for you, huh..."  
"Ehh. Maybe." The blonde replied dully.  
The information broker smirked.  
"That, or..." He ran his tongue lustfully up the other's neck. "Maybe LAST NIGHT was SO GOOD that, well, unlike ME, Shizu-chan is STILL tired out..." He goaded, choosing his words carefully to provoke the other JUST enough...  
And it worked, too.

The blonde calmly put the tray back on the nightstand, then all at once grabbed the information broker by his shoulders, shoved him onto his back upon the mattress, threw his legs apart and settled himself snugly between the ravenette's thighs.  
Izaya tossed his head back and quickly let out a high-pitched squeal of delight, feeling the skin of his thighs quickly become hot in the contact. The blonde bartender was still completely nude from the night before, with his, well, JUNK pressing up against the other's.  
"Pssh. TIRED? You wanna BET, flea?"  
"Ohoh~! SHIZU-chan! Just stuff it right IN and RAVAGE me~! You BEAST~!" Izaya moaned, reaching and taking hold of the blonde's member, then rubbing the head against his entrance.  
Groaning slightly, Shizuo ground his pelvis up against the other's body, before chuckling to himself and dismounting.  
Izaya whined in protest, scrambling to sit up.  
"Wait wait, wh-what are you doing? Ahh, Shizu-chan! Dammit, screw me!"  
But the blonde bartender shook his head.  
"Nah... You can't win me over that easily, flea. If you REALLY want me to bang ya then you gotta work for it."  
Izaya scowled, red eyes narrowing.  
"WORK for it...?" But as soon as he said that he caught on to what the bartender was hinting at. "Well... What do you want me to do...? Shizu-chan...~" He murmured.  
The blonde just smiled, albeit devilishly.  
"Ohm I think you KNOW... What I WANT..."  
The information broker giggled in excitement, moving close to the other and reaching a hand between his legs.  
Shizuo smirked, leaning backwards onto the pillows on his back to provide the other with better access. Izaya slinked up into his lap and began tracing his fingers over the other's body, starting with his jaw line, neck and collarbone, over his chest and pectorals down to the blonde's tight, toned abdomen, trailing oh-so-fondly over the muscles before deliberately slipping down to the insides of his thighs, running his hands over the skin before finally reaching his companion's length.  
"Nyaah~ This is what you want, isn't it~? You wanna be touched~ Shizu-chan~ Ahn, you're still soft..."  
"Well, you haven't done anything to get me hard yet, flea." The blonde pointed out bluntly.  
"Not YET... But even so, my presence ALONE isn't enough to turn you on, Shizu-chan~?" He teased. The blonde smirked.  
"Nope..."  
"Awh, that's too bad, then...~ Because I get off just being in the same ROOM as you..."  
"Well, that's because you're weird." Izaya ignored Shizuo's comment and continued on with his barrage of flattery.  
"No matter what you do, you always get my adrenaline flowing..." He whispered sultrily, now beginning to pump the palm of his hand over the blonde's member. "So sexy, but so dangerous... Shizuo...~ ...Magnificent as a lion, still capable of ripping me to shreds in an instant... I just can't get ENOUGH... I don't mind a little bruising...~"  
"Tch, yer' just suckin' up 'cuz yer' horny as HELL and desperate ta' get SCREWED..." The blonde bartender breathed, accusing because he was attempting to shift the attention away from the blatant arousal he was getting from the ravenette's words.  
"Desperate~?" The information broker repeated, mockingly offended as he longingly ran his tongue slowly, up the seme's shaft, which was enough to elicit a heavy, heated groan from the other.  
"That may be so, but you're saying it like I couldn't just go outside and seduce any other man into banging me instead..." He teased.  
"But you won't..." The blonde retorted. "You won't you're too prideful to do that. You won't give yourself to any random person on the street 'cuz you think you're too good to be squandered..."  
"You're half-right, Shizu-chan~ But it's not JUST because I'm self-loving... It's also 'cuz Shizu-chan's COCK is SO BIG it's unlikely I'll meet anyone BIGGER than him..." Yes, he was getting that desperate, now. But he'd never admit it, of course. "I just LOVE how his HUGE, ROCK HARD DICK feels so good SHOVED up inside and POUNDING my poor, tight little ass SENSELESS... After having Shizu-chan's cock last night, I'm afraid I've become a bit spoiled... I just don't think I could SETTLE for anyone ELSE... They wouldn't be up to par...~" He slurred, bombarding the blonde with praise and neediness.  
"Just suck me off, flea." Shizuo spat, now turned-on and impatient, his member thick with blood, fully erect, his hardened length twitching with arousal. Izaya smirked, running his hand over the swollen shaft at a steady pace for a few moments longer.  
"Nyaa, Shizu-chan, I can't wait to have this thing humping and ramming my insides raw... I LOVED it when you came INSIDE me last night... It felt AMAZING, having your hot, thick, STICKY CUM DEEP INSIDE ME... ~ You came SO MUCH, Shizu-chan it was absolutely HEAVEN...~ Ohh~ I can hardly WAIT, but I LOVE PLEASURING YOU, too...~~"  
"Will you just shut the fuck up and put my cock in your goddamn mouth? You're annoying."  
Izaya rolled his eyes then proceeded to take the head of the blonde's erection into his mouth and sucked on it. At this point Shizuo was having better ideas, however, and her pushed the information brokers' head away after only a few moments. He got up and flipped so that he was still on his back, but with his head facing southward this time, then made a grab for the ravenette and pulled him on top of his frame.

"Mhm, thought we'd sixty-nine, m'kay flea? All this talk about 'pleasure', I feel like a dick if I don't make myself useful and put out, too..."  
"Oh... hah, well, I'm flattered, Shizu-chan~" Izaya replied, smirking nervously, thighs hot and member throbbing with arousal due to having the blonde's mouth so close by...  
"Yeah... y'know you look sexy as HELL in my clothes, flea..." Shizuo slurred, tugging on the hem of the shirt the ravenette was wearing, causing him to blush. Up until this point Izaya had pretty much forgotten he'd even been wearing them at all, so Shizuo's commenting on it induced a nervous blush.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..."  
Shizuo grinned some, deciding to turn the tables of over-flattering back onto Izaya.  
"You look so damn FUCKABLE... I'm gonna bang you so fuckin' HARD, flea... You'll be absolutely SCREAMING for me... You won't be able to walk or get out of bed for weeks, so I'll just fuck you even MORE..."  
Izaya let out a heavy moan at the bartender's words, a spell of his pre-release fluids now beginning to drip from the head of his arousal as overflow, his body reaching its carrying capacity and begging for a chance to spill its contents.  
"Ahah, Shizu-chan you're so dirty... So perverted...~" He breathed, glancing back at the blond between his legs. Shizuo smirked, then licked the ravenette's member clean before taking the head amatively into his mouth, groaning softly and giving a sort of a teasing, superior look back to the information broker, his amber eyes gazing directly into Izaya's red. Izaya squeezed his eyes shut and whined, body aching with pleasure and longing for more than what he was being given. Shizuo rolled his eyes before talking his hand and angling his companion's member to take more of the shaft down into his throat. The ravenette groaned, the focused on lapping at the blonde's erection to distract himself and make the sensation last longer.  
"Sh-Shizu-chan~... This is so good, let's just keep doing this instead of what we did before... Let's not fight anymore, let's just have sex like this... Lots and lots, let's have so much fuckin' SEX..."  
The bartender just grunted in response, more or less due to the erection in his mouth. He brought his hand up to stimulate what he couldn't get into his mouth and his uke soon began to beg.  
"Shizu-, ah, Shizu-chan! I'm close, oh please..."  
" 'Please' what, flea...? Beg for it..."  
"Ahah! Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan, please! Make me c -cum...!" Izaya shrieked, his voice ragged.

Shizuo complied, rubbing the tip of his tongue against the rim and underside of the head of the information broker's member, bringing the uke's testicles forward with his hand, which was ultimately what send the ravenette over the edge and triggered his orgasm.  
Izaya threw his head back and cried out, body shivering as he began to release himself.  
"Ah, Shizu-chan! Shizu-, ah, Shizu, I'm cumming~!" He moaned, his body pumping out a steady stream of fluid directly down the blonde male's throat for a good second or two before tapering off in short bursts. The bartender just laid there and swallowed what he'd been given, eagerly gulping down the uke's seed until the ravenette information broker had run dry.

Smirking, the blonde waited until the other was watching him before sultrily licking his lips. Izaya whimpered, blushing, the sight arousing him and eliciting a final small dribbling of his semen onto the seme's chest.  
Izaya turned back to the other's member with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks and pumped it quickly with his hand. Inducing Izaya's climax had contributed more than enough to that of his own, Shizuo leaned back and squirts of his stringy white spattered the information broker's face. Izaya opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, catching (most of) the last few spurts in his mouth.

Shizuo smirked again, before slipping out from underneath the ravenette and snaking his way up to his lips. He kissed the other male aggressively, forcing his tongue into the uke's mouth, Izaya struggling to keep up with him. As the kiss deepened, fluids still inside the bartender's mouth began to mix with what was inside the information broker's, creating a sticky mess passed back and forth along tongues and between lips that left a stringy trail connecting the pair's mouths even after they pulled away.  
"Shizu-chan." Izaya breathed. "Is having sex with me really that good? Am I the best you've ever had?"

The blonde hesitated, thinking for a bit before eventually nodding.  
"Yeah, you're tight and real horny for me. You get me off." He paused for a moment, staring at the bed sheets for a moment.  
"How the hell am I gonna break this to Celty...? Or Tom? It's kind of a shock, flea."

"Ahn, I'm sure we'll figure out a way, Shizu-chan.~"  
"Mhm."  
"Come on now. You still have to screw me~!"  
"On it..."

"You know, I really do think I'm falling in love with Shizu-chan.~"  
"Like I said. Don't push your luck."

END

((That... That was... Okay. I am never ever going to get anything but coal in my Christmas stocking ever again. O3o I hope you enjoyed this little PWP. Jeez... ^That's a fapfic right there. That is all this thing is good for! You can't just read it for leisure! IT'S PORRRRN. I WROTE PORRRRN . D: ))

((Anyways, as I'm posting more and more fanfictions on this site I'm growing interested in enrolling a beta reader. If you've read my other work, Six Bullets, I'm sure you can recall there were a lot of small spelling errors and such along the writing. I'm working to fix this... ))


End file.
